


Hidden Dragon

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian spotted the tattoo on Vince’s hip and it was all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea sitting around for quite awhile.  Since I’m slowly coming back after having over a month off to finish up my novel, I decided to try something quick and easy.  Not sure it’s my best, but needed to dip my toes back in the pool.  The muse is… drained and frazzled, after her adventure.  So she’ll probably take some time getting back to her old tricks.  Hopefully y’all like it anyway.

Vince was used to people looking at his ink.  Guys, girls, it didn’t matter which.  He got more than a few eyes turned his way with sexual interest because of his tattoos, which was fine by him.

When he first noticed that Brian was checking him out though, he viciously ignored it.  The man was a _buster_ and he didn’t belong in their crew.  But he was Dom’s new pet project so Vince had no choice but to leave him be.  For now.

He remembered the day that changed.

Stretching his arms up over him, Vince’s shirt rose up as well.  He noticed the way Brian’s eyes went to the tattoo at his hip.  It was a rather impressive piece, a dragon that wrapped its way around the bone, dipping down under his low-slung pants.  There was no missing the hungry look that crossed Brian’s face.

Because of his hostility of the outsider, Vince had never really paid all that much attention to him.  Looking then, well, Vince could admit that man was attractive.  Hell, Brian was downright beautiful.  Even so, could Vince even _consider_ trying anything with the newcomer?

Their eyes locked and Vince decided in that moment- oh yeah.

* * *

Vince was flaunting that damn dragon.  Brian knew it.  The brunette started working shirtless more around the garage.  And there was no missing the way he kept leaning against things, jutting his tattooed hip out.

Brian would never deny that Vince wasn’t sexy as all hell.  It wasn’t until seeing all of the ink on the man that Brian realized he had something for tattoos.  Or, well, at least for the ones on Vince.

Vince was driving him _insane_ though.  He clearly had noticed Brian’s interest, and unless he was mistaken he was fairly certain that Vince returned the sentiment.  Which meant Vince was being purposefully difficult.

Brian wasn’t having it.

One day he managed to catch Vince alone in the garage and slammed him against the wall.  “Problem Buster?” he asked with a raised brow, not even looking phased.

“Shut up!” Brian snapped, locking their lips together in a biting kiss.  “Walking around here acting like a tease.”  Brian’s mouth went to Vince’s neck, moaning when Vince tipped his head to offer better access.  “Planning to back that up?”

Vince smirked.  “Whadda you think?”

Brian grinned right back, fingers hooking around the back of Vince’s neck and dragging him into another kiss.  Just as Vince was thinking he could stand there all day and kiss Brian, his tongue wrapped around the blonde’s, Brian pulled away.

He cut off his protest however when Brian sank to his knees.  Hiking Vince’s shirt up, Brian’s tongue traced the dragon at his hip.  Vince melted back against the wall, fingers twined into blonde curls. Brian grinned against skin.

If that was all it took to make Vince go boneless, they were were going to have a lot of fun.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
